Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 August 2016
01:03:30 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 01:03:59 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 01:03:59 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 01:12:15 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 01:12:39 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hey 01:12:41 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 01:12:42 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 01:12:45 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 01:15:19 Skyrames: *sigh* 01:15:31 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hm? 01:15:34 MaxiGamer WiiU: What is it 01:18:22 Skyrames: I'm watching Madoka 01:18:29 Skyrames: ^^ 01:18:33 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hm ok 02:02:40 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:03:16 SouthParkClydeFan: I watched Madoka awhile ago, Rebellion is actually my favourite movie of all time tbh 02:04:04 Skyrames: I'll finish it anyway 02:04:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:07:11 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:14:18 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 04:28:39 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 04:28:44 SouthParkClydeFan: SACHIBOT <3 04:28:48 SouthParkClydeFan: (hugs) 04:29:07 SouthParkClydeFan: i gotta pm you sachibot a tragic backstory (she's a really good listener) 16:34:21 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 17:11:01 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 17:11:31 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 17:11:33 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 17:19:50 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 17:20:13 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 17:20:14 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 17:20:21 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 17:20:22 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 17:20:23 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 17:20:44 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 17:20:45 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 17:20:52 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 17:20:53 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 17:21:06 Noire Noshivoka: ded 17:21:16 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 17:21:19 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 17:24:41 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 17:26:44 Arthedain The Darkbringer: double ded 17:37:52 Okaminarutofan999: Deded 17:45:26 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 17:45:31 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 18:11:53 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ded 2: the dedening 18:22:10 Okaminarutofan999: Arthedain The Dedbringer 18:23:02 Okaminarutofan999: DeDedFan69 18:23:30 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Artheded the Dedbringer 18:23:56 Okaminarutofan999: DedBot 18:28:30 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Ded party 18:28:35 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Book of Ded 18:34:05 Okaminarutofan999: Ded Covered 18:34:20 Arthedain The Darkbringer: repeaDED fear 18:36:51 Okaminarutofan999: DED Patient 18:37:40 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Sachiko in the ever AfDED 18:40:45 Okaminarutofan999: Ded Wiki 18:40:53 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Ded life 18:43:21 Okaminarutofan999: Ded everything 18:46:28 Arthedain The Darkbringer: dedening intensifies 19:05:19 ~ Ozank Cx has joined the chat. ~ 19:05:33 Ozank Cx: oo arthe 19:06:00 Arthedain The Darkbringer: aight? 19:06:16 Ozank Cx: long time no see 19:06:24 Ozank Cx: i'm Ozuzanna lol 19:06:40 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Hello Oz 19:06:50 Ozank Cx: o/ 19:07:03 Ozank Cx: nice to see you're still around 19:07:03 Arthedain The Darkbringer: How are you? 19:07:18 Ozank Cx: fair, how about yourself 19:07:25 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Good I suppose 19:07:52 Ozank Cx: (y) 19:08:18 Okaminarutofan999: Oh, Ozuzanna. I didn't know it was you yesterday XD 19:08:31 Ozank Cx: xD 19:08:33 Ozank Cx: I'm surprised people still remember my old account lol 19:09:13 Arthedain The Darkbringer: quite an easy name to remember 19:10:11 Ozank Cx: Maybe 19:12:24 ~ Ozank Cx has left the chat. ~ 19:13:30 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 19:13:31 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 19:13:35 Arthedain The Darkbringer: OMG 19:13:41 Arthedain The Darkbringer: now this is a perfect avatar 19:14:40 Okaminarutofan999: I saw a user on the Toradora Wiki who has that avatar 19:14:58 Okaminarutofan999: http://tora-dora.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:JustAnno 19:15:19 Arthedain The Darkbringer: It's still perfect 19:15:31 Arthedain The Darkbringer: also seen a lot of people with yoshie face pop up 19:15:41 Arthedain The Darkbringer: with the added text "am I pretty!?" 19:33:20 Arthedain The Darkbringer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0T_-RiNZaY 19:34:42 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 19:34:44 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 19:51:51 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 19:58:30 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 19:58:50 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 20:01:51 Jennylove60: hey 20:07:45 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 20:39:56 ~ Ozank Cx has joined the chat. ~ 20:40:02 ~ Ozank Cx has left the chat. ~ 21:20:31 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 21:27:44 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has joined the chat. ~ 21:28:00 TheMysteriouswatcher: Oh wow.... Literally NO ONE here... That's sad. 21:28:16 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has left the chat. ~ 21:28:17 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has joined the chat. ~ 21:34:57 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 21:35:26 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has left the chat. ~ 21:35:27 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has joined the chat. ~ 21:43:13 TheMysteriouswatcher: Ah, Okami. Hello. 21:45:53 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 21:46:40 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 21:46:40 TheMysteriouswatcher: Good to see you. 21:47:27 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 21:47:28 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 21:47:40 Noire Noshivoka: dot 21:47:52 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 21:47:52 TheMysteriouswatcher: Hmmm. Dot dot dot. 21:48:40 Skyrames: Bubbling bubbles 21:52:24 Skyrames: Nothing? 21:53:21 Noire Noshivoka: Nothing 21:54:00 Okaminarutofan999: . 21:54:24 Skyrames: . 21:54:58 Noire Noshivoka: 21:55:37 Skyrames: It's really empty. 21:55:48 Skyrames: The message 21:57:09 Noire Noshivoka: its empty 21:57:12 Noire Noshivoka: like my soul 21:57:22 TheMysteriouswatcher: Everything is empty, especially in the shadows. 21:57:35 Skyrames: oh nooo 21:58:24 Skyrames: now: oh oh ooh oh, oh oh ooh ooooh oh ohhh, it the shadooooows plays in my head :D 21:59:42 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has left the chat. ~ 21:59:44 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has joined the chat. ~ 22:00:09 Skyrames: how are you gais n gurls 22:02:58 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has left the chat. ~ 22:02:59 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has joined the chat. ~ 22:03:13 Okaminarutofan999: Sick 22:04:53 Skyrames: D: 22:05:10 Noire Noshivoka: im gud 22:06:09 TheMysteriouswatcher: Oh? Sick as well. And screaming on the inside. 22:07:08 Okaminarutofan999: I've been sick for a few weeks now, but I don't seem to be getting any better 22:07:09 Skyrames: Aaaaaah 22:07:17 Skyrames: Wow 22:07:19 Skyrames: ok 22:08:31 Skyrames: Poor Okami 22:08:43 Skyrames: *gives a cookie* 22:09:04 Okaminarutofan999: *slowly eats cookie* 22:10:16 Skyrames: How do you like it? 22:11:38 Okaminarutofan999: It tastes alright 22:12:50 Skyrames: Can we have another video session? 22:14:44 Okaminarutofan999: I'm not sure if I really have any interesting videos to show, but I guess I can try to find some 22:15:09 Skyrames: Me too but i have a plan :) 22:16:13 Okaminarutofan999: Hm? 22:17:03 Skyrames: What videos to show 22:18:35 Okaminarutofan999: I see 22:19:45 Skyrames: Want to begin? :) 22:20:46 Okaminarutofan999: Alright 22:22:18 TheMysteriouswatcher: Hey Sky, where's MY cookie? :( 22:22:41 Skyrames: You get two. :) 22:23:38 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has left the chat. ~ 22:23:39 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has joined the chat. ~ 22:25:11 Skyrames: Satisfied? 22:32:27 Noire Noshivoka: ded 22:33:15 Skyrames: ded 22:37:32 TheMysteriouswatcher: Thanks. ^^ Lord knows I need it after the past few months... 22:38:24 Okaminarutofan999: *hugs Mysterious* 22:51:12 Noire Noshivoka: hm? 22:56:51 TheMysteriouswatcher: *hugs Okami tightly* Thanks... Thanks a lot. 23:20:00 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 23:20:10 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:20:24 SouthParkClydeFan: Hiiiiiiiiiii 23:21:00 Skyrames: Ah it's you 23:21:18 SouthParkClydeFan: Lemmie test 23:21:24 SouthParkClydeFan: (y) 23:21:36 SouthParkClydeFan: Yay happy emotion 23:29:02 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:29:04 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:31:01 SouthParkClydeFan: img="i.imgur.com/iUPTirlh.jpg" 23:31:03 SouthParkClydeFan: ;( 23:32:14 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:32:16 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:36:40 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:42:58 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:45:50 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:46:05 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:46:35 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:46:38 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:47:08 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:47:13 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:47:43 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:47:49 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:48:45 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:48:46 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:49:04 Skyrames: And no one cars 23:49:10 Skyrames: ^^ 23:49:20 Skyrames: *cares 23:49:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:50:09 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:50:36 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:51:06 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:51:15 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:51:50 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:51:54 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:52:23 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 23:52:24 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:53:08 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:53:38 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:53:41 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:55:17 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ Category:Chat_logs/2016